DWMA Vacation: Good For the Soul?
by popmuzik68
Summary: Silly short based on prompt for vacation prompt and Soul Eater. Second mom/daughter writing challenge.


DWMA Vacation: Good for the Soul?

Maka leaned over, hands braced on her knees, gasping for breath. At her feet, Soul sprawled on his back on the hot concrete. The kishin had fought terribly hard, but teamwork between meister and weapon had brought him down. Anxious shop-keepers peeked out the window at them, still concerned for their safety.

"Crap, it's hot."

"Then get up, Soul."

"Too. Tired."

A growl from above them had Maka whirling around, pig-tails flying.

"Soul!"

Her weapon heaved himself up, transforming in mid-air to land in her gloved hand. The second kishin – and exactly why were there TWO, anyway? – leaped down from the building, landing in front of them with a solid _thunk_. Drool from its mis-matched fangs dripped and steamed on the stone walk.

"Dammitt! Quick, Maka!"

Maka spun her scythe in a wide arc, cutting through it in an instant. Two kishin souls in one day! Lord Death would be pleased.

This time, she flopped down beside Soul. Heat and humidity plastered her bangs to her face.

"We need a vacation…."

The shop window above them flickered then lit up, revealing a close-up of Lord Death's mask.

"Hiya kids! How are you doing? There's word there were two kishins in this neighborhood."

"Ya think?" Soul muttered sarcastically.

Maka sat up and booted him in the leg. "We took them both, sir!"

"And we're tired!" Soul wailed dramatically. "And it's so freakin' hot!" Maka's perkiness was not endearing right now. "Can't you send Black Star on the next mission? Or 12?"

The Shinigami chuckled. "I know, Soul. I've worked all of you hard lately, even Kid." He clapped his overly-large hands together. "But you had an excellent idea, Maka. You do need a vacation!"

Still flat on the sidewalk, Soul grinned and raised his fist in the air. "Yes, sir!"

As Soul gunned his bike through the streets of Death City, Maka wondered just who else was being granted some time off. At the Academy, Black Star and Tsubaki were waiting on the steps near the main entrance.

"Did you hear, Maka?" Tsubaki bounced on her toes, graceful even in her excitement. "A week of vacation!"

Black Star crossed his arms and glared at his weapon. "A star like me doesn't need any time off."

Soul snorted but clapped his friend on the shoulder. "Think, dude. A nice beach. Cold drinks. Bikinis."

"Black Star would look terrible in a bikini."

Tsubaki hid a laugh at Maka's words.

Soul eyed Maka. "Like you could do a better job?"

"Oh, come on! We'll figure something out," Tsubaki told her before someone got hurt. "Something relaxing and fun."

"I, for one, would prefer a leisurely week amongst some completely symmetrical architecture. " Kid descended the steps behind them, Liz and Patty trailing behind.

"I want to go to the zoo!" Patty exclaimed.

Liz rolled her eyes at her sister. "Really, Patty? I was thinking of a spa. I could use a seaweed wrap and a pedicure."

Maka waved her hands. "No, wait! Have your own vacations! I just want to read some good books and have some quiet."

Soul flinched at the mention of books, half-expecting a chop.

"And I will be happy to serve as chaperone." Spirit materialized, deftly edging between Soul and Maka to drape his arm around his daughter's shoulders.

"No way!" the group yelled in unison.

"Papa!" Maka shoved him away, ignoring the wounded look on the Deathscythe's face. "That's it! I'm going home."

Maka dragged Soul back to his bike. He could feel her grumbling against his back the entire ride home. This time, he was in total agreement. A group vacation didn't sound so fun.

The door to their apartment slammed behind them after Maka stalked in, jerking her gloves and long coat off and tossing them on the floor. Their home was a cool respite from the unbearable heat outside. Lord Death really needed to spring for a pool at the academy.

"I'll be in my room for the next week," she told Soul. He had already draped himself over the couch, white hair hiding his face. "Let anyone in and I'll chop you into next month."

"Love you too!" he called to her.

Maka had not made it far when their front door flew open.

"I don't care if my hair is not symmetrical, you freak. It doesn't give you the right to nosebleed everywhere."

Kid trailed Black Star into the apartment, his amber gaze proclaiming death to the asymmetrical of the world.

"Now, Kid," Liz soothed. "His hair never bothered you before."

"I never really looked beyond his loud mouth! It's unbearable – so blue and uneven!" Kid shuddered, threatening a full-out fit. Patty was quick to pull him to the window to admire the symmetry of the building across the street.

Black Star rummaged around in the fridge, blue spikes of hair poking up above the door.

"What's for dinner? Your god is hungry!"

Soul pointed a finger at Maka. "Your turn to cook."

"Oh, no. You're not sticking me with this. I cooked last night. Because you were too lazy to get your butt off the couch!"

As the bickering continued, Tsubaki sighed and picked up the phone to order take-out.

Black Star slurped the last of his noodles and sat back in his chair with an appreciative belch. Blair, who had magically appeared when the food arrived, jumped up next to Soul on the couch. In smug cat form, she stretched and then curled up in his lap. Soul looked panicky, but held onto his cool for the moment.

"Thanks, Tsubaki. Good call."

Tsubaki smiled and took a seat on the arm of the chair near the blue-haired ninja. Fed – and with no dishes to clean up – Maka too settled back on the couch with a sigh. Blair hissed when Maka propped her feet too close.

"Now, the important question. Where should we go?" Kid asked them.

"As far away from you people as possible," Soul said under his breath.

Blair rolled onto her back then flashed into human form. His lap suddenly full of half-clothed cat-girl, Soul cursed and flipped over the back of the couch. "Italy!" she exclaimed. "You should go to beautiful, romantic Italy."

"I don't think so. That's where we first met Crona." Maka's voice was mournful.

Soul's voice, rising from behind the couch, was pained. "Crona, black blood and being slashed by Ragnarok. I vote no to Italy."

"Kid, you mentioned architecture. We can go back to Egypt to study those amazing, symmetrical pyramids," Liz suggested.

Kid brightened for a moment. "Excellent idea, Liz! Oh, but wait…the mummies! You can never trust a mummy to be perfectly symmetrical!"

"A cruise?" suggested Tsubaki.

"No water! Or boats." Liz shook her head. "Boats may have creepy pirates. Ghosts, too."

Kid rolled his eyes. So much for one of the famous Thompson's sisters' bravery.

"I still vote for the zoo. We can see lions and pandas and GIRAFFES!" Patty giggled.

Blair, forgetting she was in human form, licked a "paw" and smoothed her hair behind her ear. "Really, kids? You're thinking of vacations based on your experiences with the DWMA?"

"Where would you go, Blair?" Maka asked honestly.

"Anywhere with that cute scythe-boy hiding behind the couch." Blair batted her eyes in Soul's general direction and was rewarded with a groan.

And then more argument commenced. Maka couldn't take it any longer.

"How about you all go home and plan your own dang vacations?!" Flinging the door open, she pointed the way out, green eyes furious.

Black Star, jolted out of his nap, started to protest his godliness being kicked out, but Tsubaki herded him out with the others.

"You too, Blair. Out!"

"I live here." Blair stretched out on the couch again.

"THAT can be changed. Go….do whatever cats do!"

Blair scowled, then slunk out the door in kitty form, black tail lashing back and forth to express her displeasure. She would sneak back in later and take a nap on Maka's pillow. And leave as much cat hair there as possible.

Soul emerged from his hiding place once the door was firmly shut.

"That was harsh, Maka. They're our friends. They just want to spend time with us, you moron."

Maka sighed. Soul wasn't angry at her, she could tell. He sounded more concerned that she was being such a brat. And he really was right. But what could such different personalities do together to make everyone happy? Seems like they were most happy just hanging out, arguing and eating.

"Fine. I have an idea. But I have to go to the Death Room first. Can you tell everyone to meet us at the academy in the morning? "

"Of course. Just promise me bikinis are involved. OW! Crap, Maka!"

"You pulled all this off since yesterday?" Soul sounded impressed.

"Only with Lord Death's help. And Spirit's." Although she said her father's name like it was a bad word, she was grateful for his help. Kid had helped too, his touch apparent in the perfect lines of the scene before them.

"Ya-hoo!" Black Star cannon-balled into the pool – the pool that had not existed until late the night before – splashing them both. Tsubaki jumped in behind him, pony tail flying.

Heat shimmered all around them. After all, they were in the middle of the desert. The pool was a perfect, cool oasis surrounded by the golden sand. The sun huffed busily above their heads.

"I had no idea Shinigami magic could create something like this."

"Family secret." Kid appeared behind them, neat as ever in black swim trunks with symmetrical white skulls. His weapons, straw hats low over their eyes for shade, floated lazily by. "Enjoy it while you can."

"I plan to. Thanks, Maka. This is amazing." Soul dipped a toe in the water. It was perfect. As was the shaded picnic area and baskets of food and cold beverages. And not a kishin in sight.

"Yeah! Maka, you're the most awesome friend ever. Next to me, anyway!" Black Star joined in the praise.

Maka giggled, her cheeks pinked with a faint blush. "Glad you liked it. I just wanted to show all of you how much I appreciate your friendship." Spirit breezed by, closely followed by a happy Blair. "You, too, Papa." Blair yanked him away before he could dissolve into an ecstatic puddle before his daughter's thanks.

"Watch this." His grin uncharacteristically devilish, Kid jumped in, tipping Liz and Patty into the water. The ensuing shrieks made everyone laugh.

"Shall we?" Maka indicated the pool with a tilt of her chin.

"Absolutely." Soul held out his hand….then pushed her. "Meisters first."

She was still laughing when she hit the water.

Best vacation ever.


End file.
